Hurtful Pleasure
by yellowkyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang terjebak di dalam permainan ibunya, sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa sedikit pun. /KYUMIN/ WARNING/ ONESHOT/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hurtful Pleasure

Genre: angst, romance, smut, genderswitch

Rating: M

Warning: genderswitch, smut, alur berantakan

Ini bakalan gak jelas. Udah di-_warning _ya.

.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Dia menarik dasi hitamnya kasar dan mendengus. Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun baru saja menikahi gadis bodoh di depannya; Lee Sungmin yang sedang berusaha membuka sepatu itu terlihat kesulitan membukanya padahal, Kyuhyun yakin, dia yang adalah seorang pria akan dengan mudah membukanya. Kenapa ibunya bisa memaksanya menikah dengan gadis ini? Kenapa dia mau berkata 'aku bersedia'? Kenapa dia tidak lari? Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun begitu bodoh? Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan frustrasi. Brengsek! Ada yang salah dnegan semua ini. Dua bulan yang lalu saat ibunya berkata dia akan menemui seorang gadis cantik di kafe, Kyuhyun percaya. Dia percaya ibunya, tentu saja. Lee Sungmin terlihat manis saat Kyuhyun pertama kali melihatnya. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia hanyalah gadis bodoh yang bicara dangan gagap saat gugup dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

"Hai, apa kau Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun datang dengan sedikit senyum dan duduk di hadapan seorang gadis dengan gaun putih selutut. Gadis itu sepertinya sedikit terkejut dan Kyuhyun sempat berpikir itu lucu.

"I-iya." Kyuhyun kira Sungmin sedang gugup dan gagapnya hampir terlihat manis.

Lalu mereka diam untuk beberapa saat dan Kyuhyun hampir mati bosan karena gadis di depannya hanya menunduk dan menautkan jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memesan segelas kopi dan gadis itu ikut memesan segelas _iced cappucino_. Kyuhyun pikir itu akan mencairkan suasana tapi gaids itu tetap diam sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar bosan.

"Apa kita akan diam terus? Karena aku punya banyak hal penting untuk dilakukan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang tajam membuat gadis di depannya mendongak dan menunduk lagi saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Ma-maaf." Gadis itu berkata sambil menunduk dan mengeratkan tautan tangganya. Kyuhyun hampir berpikir kalau gadis ini memang gagap dan dia malu untuk bicara dan kalau itu benar, kenapa ibunya bisa melakukan ini padanya?

"Kalau kau tidak mau berkata apa-apa, aku akan melanjutkan perkerjaanku." Kyuhyun berkomentar setelah menunggu untuk beberapa menit. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal kerena gadis di depannya malah makin menunduk dan Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan kalau gadis ini benar-benar gagap. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminta bon dan meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang tetap menuduk.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun menatap Lee Sungmin yang baru saja menjadi istrinya yang akhirnya berhasil membuka ikatan sepatunya setelah beberapa menit mencoba. Ibunya pasti sudah gila.

"Lee Sungmin adalah harta keluarga Lee yang paling berharga. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Itu adalah kata-kata ibunya setelah upacara pernikahan dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ragu akan itu.

"Kau mau mandi?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba ramah. Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu tanpa minat. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari Lee Sungmin di hadapannya? Hampir tidak ada. Hanya wajahnya yang manis.

"Iy-iya. Kyuhyun-sshi, boleh du-dulan." Gadis ini tergagap lagi dan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mati sekarang. Dia benar-benar terjebak dalam permainan ibunya, sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa sedikit pun.

"Terserah." Kyuhyun berkata malas sambil melangkah ke satu-satunya kamar mandi di apartemen ini. Ini adalah apartemen Kyuhyun. Dulu Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di sini dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk membeli yang lebih besar. Tidak sama sekali.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Sungmin. Namun mereka seperti orang yang tidak kenal dan hampir tidak berinteraksi sama sekali. Seperti pagi ini, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis dan mendengus. Sungmin sedang sibuk menata meja makan dengan omelet yang diimasaknya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit terkejut saat tahu Sungmin ternyata bisa memasak. Namun pandangan Kyuhyun tentang gadis itu tidak berubah. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan dengan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menyiapkan segelas susu hangat, segelas jus jeruk dan air putih untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun cukup puas akan hal itu. Sungmin bahkan tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran. Walapun Kyuhyun tidak heran. Sudah pasti ibunya yang memberitahu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terus menunduk dengan malas.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu dengar karena gadis itu sempat menaikan kepalanya walaupun akhirnya menunduk lagi saat melihat mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan dengan diam dan tidak memedulikan gadis itu dan makan dengan tenang. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun dengar gadis itu sedikit tersedak dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba marah. _Siapa suruh si bodoh ini makan sambil menunduk begitu? _

"Mulai besok aku tidak mau lihat wajahmu saat makan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil membanting sumpitnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

.

Malamnya Kyuhyun pulang larut karena memang dia menyibukan diri di kantor. Walaupun dia hanya duduk di ruangannya dan bermain _game_ selama tiga jam lebih. Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya dan menemukan Sungmin tertidur di sofa dekat TV. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah dapur dan menemukan meja makan terisi penuh dengan makanan. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Ini bukan salahnya. Ini juga bukan salah Lee Sungmin. Terserah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah dihadapkan dengan amukan ibunya dan Kyuhyun butuh tidur yang nyenyak.

Tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun sedang membaca beberapa berkas ibunya masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan memberikan tatapan nyalang. Kyuhyun tahu pasti ibunya marah.

"Ada apa, bu?" Walaupun sudah tahu alasan ibunya datang ke kantornya Kyuhyun memutuskan menaikan alisnya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Ibu pikir kita sepakat kau akan libur kerja selama satu minggu?" ibunya bertanya dengan sinis dan duduk di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal dan menatap ibunya. "Ada apa? Apa ini tentang bulan madu lagi?"

"Ya. Kau tidak mau pergi bulan madu kemana pun dan memutuskan untuk 'mengenal satu sama lain' di rumah. Kita sudah sepakat." Mata ibunya melebar dan Kyuhyun tahu jelas ibunya marah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku memutuskan kalau aku akan mati bosan kalau terus berada di rumah. Aku memilih bekerja. Aku punya seumur hidup untuk mengenal Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Semua ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Cho Sungmin." Ralat ibunya dengan nada tajam.

"Ya, Cho Sungmin. Terserah. Bu, kami bukan pasangan yang bahagia akan pernikahan ini. Kami baru mengenal selama dua bulan." Kyuhyun akhirnya berusaha tenang. Kyuhyun tahu betul ibunya. Menaikan nada suaranya sama dengan meminta perang.

"Kyuhyun... ibu kecewa." Ibunya hanya berkomentar seperti itu dan meinggalkan Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya. Sejak kapan hidupnya jadi serumit ini? Dua bulan yang Kyuhyun maksud bukanlah dua bulan yang benar-benar dua bulan. Selama dua bulan mereka hanya bertemu di hari Sabtu atau Minggu untuk menyiapkan keperluan pernikahaan dan mereka hanya bicara seperlunya.

Sejak tadi pagi mood Kyuhyun sudah buruk dan melihat Lee Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di sofanya membuat moodnya sangat buruk. Selesai mandi Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Kyuhyun memang melarang Sungmin tidur di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun akan kesal setiap kali melihat wajah Sungmin apalagi mendengar suara gagapnya dan Kyuhyun tidak ignin tidurnya diganggu.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Gadis itu menatap ke arah jam dinding di depannya dan menyernyit. Sudah jam lima subuh. Apa Kyuhyun pulang semalam? Sungmin memutuskan untuk memeriksanya, gadis itu merengangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kamar di apartemen ini. Sungmin membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Sungmin masuk perlahan dan merapikan setelan jas kerja Kyuhyun lalu menggantungnya di dekat lemari. Setelah itu Sungmin keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin mengikat rambut panjangnya dan bersiap untuk membuat sarapan. Sungmin tersenyum sedih saat melihat makanan semalam yang tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. Sungmin buru-buru membuangnya dan mencuci piring. Setelah selesai Sungmin membuat beberapa potong _sandwich_ dengan isi danging tanpa sayuran. Sungmin juga membuat kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula karena Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun lembur semalam. Sungmin menyiapkan susu hangat kesukaaan Kyuhyun dan menata meja makan. Saat Sungmin meletakan dua gelas susu, Sungmin ingat kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau makan bersamanya. Sungmin langsung buru-buru mengangkat sarapannya saat mendengar Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin berlari ke arah balkon dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sungmin merapatkan dirinya dengan tembok dan duduk bersila di lantai. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu lalu memakan _sandwich_-nya perlahan.

.

Sudah dua bulan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah tapi, hubungan mereka masih seperti di hari pertama mereka tinggal serumah. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing. Tidak lama lagi ibunya pasti akan sadar bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah pilihan buruk. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun lebih suka tidur di hotel dengan wanita mana pun yang dia temui di bar dari pada harus pulang dan melihat wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun muak.

Tapi pagi ini Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat bangun dan mendapati ruangan kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah lemarinya dan mendapati setelan jas abu-abunya tergantung rapi. Saat Kyuhyun keluar kamar Kyuhyun mencium bau telur goreng yang membuatnya lapar. Ini hari Minggu jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum mandi. Saat sampai di dapur, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin sedang menata meja makan. Gadis itu menuangkan susu hangat ke dalam gelas dan mengangkat sebuah nampan dengan makanan yang sama yang ada di meja makan. Gadis itu terkejut dan menunduk takut saat melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya berlajan cuek dan duduk di kursinya. Sungmin sempat diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya gadis itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah balkon. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Saat bayangan gadis itu tidak terlihat, Kyuhyun mendongak dan berdecih. Jadi gadis itu benar-benar menuruti Kyuhyun utnuk tidak makan di semeja dengannya? Dia makan di balkon? Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti hidup dnegan seorang pembantu bukannya seorang istri.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan bermain game seharian. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih betah bersembunyi di balkon dan menghela napas. Gadis bodoh. Sudah siang dan Kyuhyun lapar. Kyuhyun meletakan PSP-nya sembarangan dan menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menyuruh gadis bodoh itu memasak atau tidak. Kyuhyun sudah setengah perjalanan ke balkon saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menelepon layanan delivery. _Lee Sungmin, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang_. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

Malamnya sehabis Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, Kyuhyun melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka dan mengernyit. Hujan. Kyuhyun baru saja akan menutup pintu balkon Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang meringkuk di pojok tembok. Kyuhyun langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Masuk." Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh tekanan. Saat Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat. "_Shit_." Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Bibir Sungmin membiru dan gadis itu mengigigil. Sudah berapa lama dia di sana?

"Masuk, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berkata lagi dan Sungmin mengikuti. Sungmin masuk ke dalam dan Kyuhyun menutup pintu balkon itu dengan keras.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin mandi air hangat. Kyuhyun menatap TV yang menyala dengan malas. Kyuhyun berpikir jauh tentang Sungmin. Ibunya tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin akan demam. Hujan sudah berjam-jam yang lalu dan Sungmin si bodoh itu tetap duduk di balkon, kehujanan. Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan mendapati Sungmin yang menuduk dan menautkan tangannya. Sungmin sesekali melirik Kyuhhyun dan menuduk lagi.

"Apa Kyuhyun-sshi mau makan?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan wajah kesal.

Sungmin langsung berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak. Pasti gadis itu akan sakit.

.

"Bersihkan kamarku." Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mengecek semua laporan bulanan kanotrnya berkata saat melihat Sungmin sedang merajut di dekat TV. Sungmin mendongak dan buru-buru memnyimpan alat merajutnya.

Kyuhyun meneguk segelas air dingin kemudian mengambil PSP-nya di dekat meja dan mulai memainkannya. Kyuhyun butuh hiburan.

Malamnya saat Kyuhyun merasa lapar Kyuhyun mengintip Sungmin yang sedang memasak di dapur dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Saat memasuki kamarnya Kyuhyun mencium wangi harum. Kyuhyun mengangguk puas saat melihat kamarnya yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Kyuhyun mandi selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Saat Kyuhyun duduk di mejanya, Sungmin udah tidak ada di dapur. Mungkin gadis itu makan di balkon lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

.

Pagi-pagi saat Kyuhyun mencari hasil kerjanya semalam Kyuhyun mengernyit karena tidak menemukannya. Kyuhyun ingat sekali kalau dia taruh tumpukan kertas itu di lantai. Tunggu... di lantai. Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya dan mencari Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun keluar kamar Kyuhyun dapat mencium wangi sedap sup ayam dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin masih di dapur.

"Berkas yang kemarin aku taruh di lantai kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat kemudian mendongak ketakutan. Oh tidak. Jangan bilang...

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku pikir bukan hal yang penting..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu?" walaupun Kyuhyun tahu persis apa maksud Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencoba menepis pemikiran buruknya akan berkas itu.

"A-aku.. me-membuangnya." Sungmin berkata sambil menunduk.

Seketika Kyuhyun menjadi marah. Sangat marah. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membalikan meja makan yang menjadi pemisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menunduk dan bergerak mundur sampai tubuhnya menabrak wastafel tempat cuci piring.

"Ma-maaf." Sungmin berkata pelan membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di depan Sungmin dan mencengkram kerah baju gadis itu.

"Kau. Aku sebenarnya sudah sering mencoba bersikap baik. Tapi kali ini kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari berkas itu atau aku akan meremukan tulangmu." Kyuhyun mendesis dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke lantai. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah ini tapi rasanya ini semua sangat salah tapi sangat benar.

"Arghhh..." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal saat Sungmin mulai menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

.

Setelah Sungmin mendnegar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dnegan kasar, Sungmin langsung berlari kekamar dan mencari kaus untuk dipakai. Gadis itu membuang kausnya yang sudah robek akibat tarikan Kyuhyun tadi dengan sedih. Sungmin suka baju itu. Setelah itu Sungmin bergegas membersihkan kekacauan di dapur. Gadis itu membersihkan pecahan-pecahanan kaca dengan hati-hati walaupun beberapa kali kakinya berdarah karena pecahan kaca itu menyebar kemana-mana dan ukurannya kecil. Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur Sungmin mengobati luka-lukanya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Sungmin _harus_ menemukan berkas itu.

.

Sungmin menatap kepala kebersihan di apatermen Kyuhyun dengan takut. Pria itu memiliki badan tinggi besar dan Sungmin takut kalau dekat-dekat mungkin saja pria itu akan meremukan tulangnya. Setelah beberapa kali menarik napas dalam-dalam Sungmin akhirnya berpikir lebih baik pria besar ini yang meremukan tulangnya dari pada Kyuhyun.

"Per-permisi..." Sungmin menyapa dan masuk ke dalam kantor petugas kebersihan dengan takut-takut. Ruangan itu sempit dan pengap.

"Oh? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pria besar itu bertanya dengan raut bingung. Tentu saja. Siapa yang repot-repot mau datang ke sini.

"Sa-sampah... ke-kemarin... Sa-saya kemarin membuang sa-sampah. Ta-tapi ada benda berharga yang te-terbuang." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan susah payah.

"Sampah kemarin?" Petugas itu mengernyit.

"I-iya. Sampah kemarin." Sungminmengangguk cepat.

"_Agashi,_ sampah kemarin sudah di masukan ke dalam kantung sampah dan ditempatkan di belakang." Pria itu menunjuk tumpukan katung hitam di belakang ruangan itu. Sungmin langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan cari sendiri." Kata gadis itu senang. Sungmin ingat sekali kalau dia memasukan tumpukan kertas itu ke dalam sebuah plastik berwarna putih. Jadi, sekarang dia hanya perlu memeriksa semua plastik berwarna putih yang ada di sana.

.

Kyuhyun tidak masuk kerja. Hari ini pikirannya kacau. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Lee Sungmin yang menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di dapurnya dengan meja yang terbalik dan pecahan kaca di sekitanya. Kyuhyun merasa... _bersalah_. Karena itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Saat ibunya melihat Kyuhyun wajah ibunya berubah cemas. Dasinya belum sempat diikat hanya dibiarkan menggantung di lehernya. Belum lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang rapi dalam berpakaian dan ibunya tahu betul itu.

"Ada apa?" Ibunya bertanya sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghela napas.

"Kyuhyun, katakan pada ibu." Ibunya terlihat sangat cemas Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Bu, aku mau cerai." Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang berubah marah.

"Kenapa? Mana Sungmin?" Ibunya bertanya dengan tajam.

"Bu, aku tidak bisa terus begini. Sungmin juga tidak suka. Aku yakin." Kyuhyun mencoba mengubah pemikiran ibunya tetang Cho Kyuhyun yang ditakdirkan menikahi Lee Sugnmin dan semacamnya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup kesal akan semua ini.

"Tidak." Ibunya berkata dengan nada final dan beranjak pergi. Tapi, Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan ibunya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ibu, hari ini Lee Sungmin menghilangkan dokumen penting kantor dan aku merasa ini sudah cukup." Kyuhyun berkata dan menghela napas saat ibunya hanya diam menunggu. _Sebenarnya itu bukan dokumen penting._

"Kau hanya perlu bekomunikasi dnegan Sungmin lebih banyak. Perlakukan dia dnegan baik. Ingat. Orang tuanya jauh dengannya. Jangan kecewakan mereka." Ibunya berkata dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal.

"Ibu, aku tidak merasa memilki seorang istri. Aku merasa hidup dengan seorang pembantu tolol yang gagap." Kyuhyun berteriak frustrasi.

Kemudian Kyuhyun merasa sakit di pipi kirinya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ibunya baru saja menaparnya? Ibunya menamparnya karena Lee Sungmin?

Kyuhyun sempat berdecih sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun kemudian teriakan ibunya menghentikannya.

"Maafkan ibu, Kyuhyun-ah. Baik. Baiklah. Buat dia yang meminta. Rayu saja. Pokoknya kalau Sungmin yang datang dan minta bercerai ibu akan setuju..." Raut wajah ibunya terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tentu saja ibunya tidak serius tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Dengan senang hati." Katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Membuat Sungmin meminta cerai darinya _bukanlah_ hal yang sulit.

.

Saat Kyuhyun pulang, Lee Sungmin tidak ada di rumah. Kyuhyun mendapati apartemennya yang rapi dan meja makan yang penuh makanan. Saat Kyuhyun mengintip ke arah balkon Kyuhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, ini akan mudah. Membuat Lee Sungmin meminta cerai akan menjadi sangat mudah. Apa setelah Kyuhyun memarahinya gadis itu memutuskan untuk kabur ke Jepang dan menemui orang tuanya?

Setelah itu Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan kaget saat melihat Lee Sungmin tertidur di lantai kamarnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kotor. Kyuhyun mendekat, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin menggenggam sebuah pulpen. Di sebelah gadis itu banyak tumpukan kertas dan saat Kyuhyun dapat membaca tulisan di sana Kyuhyun mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan membacanya lebih jauh.

Ini berkasnya yang hilang. Kemarin Kyuhyun membuat _draft_ dan itu adalah berkas yang Sungmin buang karena memang Kyuhyun menulisnya dengan asal. Mungkin Sungmin mengira berkas itu hanya coretan-coretan tidak penting. Sekarang berkasnya itu terlihat sangat kotor sekarang. Hampir tidak terbaca. Kyuhyun sempat kagum. Gadis ini bisa menemukannya. Saat Kyuhyun menatap ke sebelah Sungmin Kyuhyun mendapati salinan berkasnya yang ditulis rapi. Kyuhyun membandingkan berkas itu dan mengernyit saat tidak menemukan perbedaan apa pun. Hanya saja tulisan tangan Sungmin lebih rapi dibandingkan tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah yang Kyuhyun rasakan menguat dan Kyuhyun merasa dia dan Sungmin harus segera bercerai.

.

Sudah sebulan Kyuhyun menjalankan misinya. Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin. Pulang larut dan menganggap gadis itu tidak ada. Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mengajak perempuan yang ditemuinya di bar ke apartemennya dan memaksa Sungmin meunggu di balkon. Kyuhyun sengaja tersenyum manis dnegan semua perempuan yang dibawanya dan membuat mereka berteriak keras saat Kyuhyun meniduri mereka. Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sudah jadi pria brengsek. Benar-benar brengsek tapi dia tidak peduli. Sejak dia menganggap Lee Sungmin tidak ada Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sedikit kembali seperti dulu.

Contohnya, malam ini. Tadi Kyuhyun bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya di bar dan Kyuhyun membawanya ke apartemen. Saat Kyuhyun dan wanita itu datang Sungmin sudah tertidur di sofa. Wanita itu sempat bertanya siapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sinis, "Dia tukang bersih-bersih di sini." Dan wanita itu tertawa.

"Oh. Manis. Aku dan tuanmu akan bersenang-senang. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang." Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin dan Sungmin yang kebingungan memutuskan utnuk keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin pergi wanita itu sempat berkomentar mengenai Sungmin yang mungkin kelelahan karena tidak langsung pulang dan tertidur di sofa dan Kyuhyun harus memberikannya uang tip. Pasti wanita ini benar-benar mengira Sungmin tukang bersih-bersih.

"Dia terlalu manis untuk jadi tukang bersih-bersih wanita itu sempat berkomentar lagi membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

"Jadi... kita mulai di mana?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya sambil mulai mecium wanita itu.

.

Sungmin berjalan tanpa arah. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dia lupa membawa jaket. Gawat. Dia bisa sakit kalau begini. Seelah berjalan cukup lama Sungmin menemukan sebuah taman kecil dan berniat untuk duduk di sana. Sungmin tersenyum dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya. Dia akan tidur sebentar.

.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya Kyuhyun mendapati wanita yang semalam tidur dengannya menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Wajah wanita itu penuh dengan tanya.

"Hai." Sapa Kyuhyun. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut dan berbalik. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Dia istrimu!" Wanita itu memekik dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Ya. Lalu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sejahat itu pada istrimu? Astaga. Kau pasti pria paling jahat yang pernah tidur denganku." Wanita itu terus menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ya. Mugnkin saja." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kau harus bangun dan cari istrimu. Aku juga harus segera pulang." Wanita itu berkata sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Ya. Aku bisa lihat kalau kau terburu-buru." Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

"Suamiku akan segera pulang." Wanita itu cemberut.

"Lihat, kau juga jahat." Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Hei. Setidaknya aku tidak membawa selingkuhanku ke rumah dan mengejeknya sebagai pembantu." Wanita itu terlihat puas saat Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit dan tidak membalasnya.

"Aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun berkata dan wanita itu langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya Sungmin sedikit mengerjap karena cahaya matahari. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya dan mengernyit. Di mana dia? Oh iya. Taman. Sungmin merengangkan tubuhnya dan terkejut. Bajunya basah. Pasti semalam hujan. Sungmin sedikit memeluk tubuhnya dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dia harus secepatnya mandi kalau tidak mau sakit. Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di tengah hujan? Sungmin menggeleng dan mulai berjalan pulang.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai mandi wanita itu langsung ijin untuk pulang. Wanita itu masih beberapa kali mecoba menasehati Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kami dijodohkan. Kami tinggal serumah tapi seperti tidak saling mengenal." Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

"Bodoh. Aku juga dijodohkan." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, lalu apa bedanya aku dan kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sinis.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu suamiku juga selingkuh tapi setidaknya dia akan meminta maaf kalau ketahuan dan bahkan berlutut di hadapanku. Aduh.. kau membuatku menrindukan suamiku." Wanita itu tertawa dan akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Jadi kalian saling membenci ya? Tapi, dari pada membuatnya membencimu lebih baik membuatnya menyukaimu _'kan_?" Wanita itu tersenyum senang.

"Ya. Terserah." Kyuhyun mengakat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya." Wanita itu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki lift.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan menekan kode apartemnnya. Saat dia akan masuk Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan dengan lemas sambil memeluk dirinya. Kyuhyun terus menatap gadis itu dan saat padangan mereka bertemu Sungmin segera menunduk.

"Kenapa kau basah?" Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Se-semalam hujan..."

"Terserah." Kyuhyun masuk duluan tapi kemudian dia berpikir, apa semalaman gadis itu kehujanan?

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya saat merasa Sungmin tidak mengikutinya dan benar. Lee Sugnmin masih terdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin menatap pintu itu dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Na-nanti... lantainya... ko-kotor..." Sungmin berkata pelan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Lee Sungmin.

"Kalau nanti begitu bersihkan." Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

.

Setelah Sungmin mandi air hangat. Sungmin memasak sarapan pagi yang sedikit terlambat. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin Sungmin makan di balkon. Setelah selesai makan dan memastikan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kerja, Sungmin mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya dengan ragu Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tadi Kyuhyun minta Sungmin membersihkannya. Sungmin tidak melihat ada yang berantakan hanya kasurnya saja. Setelah menyingkirkan semua bantal yang ada di atas kasur, Sungmin dengan cepat melipat sprei Kyuhyun sekaligus selimutnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Sungmin sedikit menyeka keringatnya dan memenganggi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sungmin tidak mau membanyangkan apa saja yang ada di atas sprei dan selimut Kyuhyun. Tidak mau.

Setelah mengganti sprei Kyuhyun dan mencuci sprei yang lama sampai bersih, Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil menghela napas. Sungmin menyentuh dahinya yang terasa sangat panas. Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali Sungmin akhirnya tertidur.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru pulang kerja masuk ke dalam rumah mendapati bau daging sapi dan langsung masuk ke dapur. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang menata meja makan. Kyuhyun melepas dasi dan jasnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ah. Kyuhyun-sshi. Maaf." Sungmin berkata pelan sambil menjauh dari dapur. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Sungmin terlihat sangat pucat. Apa dia demam karena kehujanan semalam?

.

Jam sepuluh malam Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan menghapiri Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk wajah Sungmin untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Sedikit kaget dengan panas tubuh gadis itu tapi, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya setelah Kyuhyun beberapa kali menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Ah... Kyuhyun-sshi?" Sungmin mengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku harus memeriksa beberapa berkas dan aku mengantuk. Buatkan aku kopi." Kyuhyun berkata lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup Sungmin sempat memiringkan kepalanya namun akhirnya gadis itu melangkah ke dapur dan membuatkan Kyuhyun segelas kopi.

Sungmin meletakan segelas kopi itu di atas nampan dan membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin masuk dan meletakan kopi itu di atas meja di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membaca. Saat Sungmin menundukan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kepalanya mendadak pusing. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh ke samping dan kepalanya membentur ujung tempat tidur kayu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit meringis karena hal itu. Nampan yang dibawanya juga sudah jatuh dan terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Suara berisik dari nampan besi yang dibawa Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin menunduk sambil memengangi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun terlalu penasaran untuk tidak bertanya. Jadi dia bertanya.

"Ah... ti-tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-sshi...La-lantainya licin." Sungmin beralasan dan itu mmebuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Bodoh. Lantai kamar Kyuhyun dilapisi karpet jadi tidak mungkin licin.

Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit sekali lagi namun akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh lagi dan saat Sungmin melepas pegangannya pada kepalanya Kyuhyun melihat kepalanya berdarah. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu dan mengendongnya. Sungmin sempat protes tapi karena kepalanya sangat pusing Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Rasanya sudah lama Sungmin tidak berbaring di atas kasur dan rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Kau terluka." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun Sungmin menyadari kalau seharusnyadia tidak merasa nyaman akan semua ini, maka dia berusahan berdiri namun, Kyuhyun menahannya. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan ambil kotak obat." Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong-bengong. Apa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang merawatnya?

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan kotak obat dan mulai membersihkan luka Sungmin. Pria itu mengobati luka Sungmin dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Setelah Kyuhyun menempelkan plester luka di kening Sungmin, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah akan beranjak pergi namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kau demam. Apa perlu dikompres?' Kyuhyun terlihat sangat polos saat bertanya sampai Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah... Kyu-Kyuhyun-sshi. Waktu itu ak-aku pernah demam dan aku masih punya obatnya... eh... wa-waktu itu aku beli diapotek. Ma-maaf... ak-aku ti-tidak bermaksud menyalahgunakan uangmu..." Sungmin berkata pelan sambil menunduk. Tiap kata suara Sungmin melemah hingga akhirnya gadis itu diam untuk menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya diam Sungmin akhinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya, "Aku –be-beli obat demam dan kom-kompres instan. Masih ada si-sianya. Waktu itu aku sembuh hanya dengan itu." Sekali lagi Sungmin diam untuk menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun dan saat Kyuhyun diam dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun mengusirnya jadi gadis itu segera turun dari kasur. Namun, saat dia baru akan melangkah Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya sehingga dia jatuh kembali ke kasur.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku ambil obatnya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil sekali lagi melangkah keluar kamar mininggalkan Sungmin yang bingung.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan segelas air putih dan obat yang Sungmin maksud. Setalah memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsanya, Sungmin langsung menimum sebutir obat deman itu. Lalu, Kyuhyun menempelkan sebuah kompres instan di kening Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin hanya diam sambil menunduk karena Kyuhyun terus memandanginya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sampai saat Sungmin meminum obatnya Kyuhyun masih berpikir apa kepalanya tidak sengaja terbentur atau apa. Namun, akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa memang harus melakukan hal ini. Sungmin sedang sakit, wajar saja dia merawat Sungmin.

"Tidurlah." Kyuhyun berkata sambil berbaring di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin sempat melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun dan tersentak. Sudah jam dua subuh. Kyuhyun pasti butuh tidur.

"Ah.. iy-iya. Te-terima kasih, Kyuhyun-sshi." Sungmin sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu sampai akhirnya sekali lagi tubuhnya terjatuh kembali ke kasur setelah Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidur di sini saja." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin jatuh di sebelahnya hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun di telinganya. Kyuhyun bahkan memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menempelkan dagunya dengan kening Sungmin.

"_Tapi, dari pada membuatnya membencimu lebih baik membuatnya menyukaimu 'kan?"_

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan wanita jadi tambah kacau. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Tidur saja. Jangan memikirkan apa pun. Aku juga bignung." Setelah selama tiga puluh menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya Kyuhyun bicara dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menurut.

.

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya Sungmin merasakan hembusan napas di keningnya dan saat gadis itu mendongak dia hampir menjerit saat tahu betapa dekat jarak wajah mereka. Kyuhyun dengan wajah damai, mata yang tertutup, dan dadanya yang naik turun. Saat Sungmin berusaha bergerak, Sungmin akhirnya sadar kalau Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Tangan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk Sungmin dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Sungmin bahkan sulit bergerak.

"Engh..." Kyuhyun bersuara dan membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dan balas menatap Sungmin bingung. Oh. Semalam Sungmin sakit.

"Se-selamat pagi Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku akan membuat sarapan." Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan Sungmin yang menyapanya. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum.

"Kau mau membuat sarapan? Tapi kau sedang demam." Kyuhyun berkomentar. Jangankan Sungmin, Kyuhyun saja kaget akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah sehat." Kata Sungmin sambil menyentuh kaningnya sendiri.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dan ikut menyentuh kening Sungmin. Sudah tidak sepanas kemarin tapi gadis itu perlu istirahat.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi." Kyuhyun melepas kompres instan dari kening Sungmin dan melepas pelukannya dari Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakan kepala Sungmin di atas bantal dan keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun dnegan bingung.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dnegan segelas susu putih di tangannya. Kyuhyun beralasan kalau dia tidak bisa masak sama sekali dan sepertinya tidak ada layanan _delivery_ bubur, jadi dia hanya membuat susu. Setelah memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Setelah Sungmin menghabiskan susunya gadis itu meletakannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Lalu saat Sungmin menoleh, dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens.

"A-ada apa? Oh. Iy-iya. Aku...aku akan keluar." Kata Sungmin gugup. Sepertinya tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengintimidasi Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun menatap noda susu di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan penuh minat dan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia sudah melumat bibir Sungmin. Awalnya dia hanya menyeka noda susu di bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya namun akhirnya dia mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke kasur dan mencium Sungmin dalam.

"Kyu-..." Sungmin bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi menciumnya? Apa mungkin ini hanya mimpi? Pasti sebentar lagi Sungmin akan terbangun di sofa. Ya. Ya pasti begitu.

Namun, setelah beberapa menit membiarkan Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya Sungmin akhirnya merasa kesulitan bernapas. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan saat Kyuhyun menghentikan lumatannya Sungmin menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin, kau harus diam. Aku mau sarapan." Kyuhyun membelai ujung kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf. Ak-aku tidak bisa bernapas. Ma-maaf." Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan Sungmin. Sungmin mengenakan gaun malam berwarna putih selulut dengan legan panjang dan sialnya, paha Sungmin terlihat jelas karena gaun itu tersingkap. Dengan bibir yang terbuka dan mengilap, dada naik turun dan gaun yang tersingkap Kyuhyun jadi yakin akan keputusannya untuk bolos kerja hari ini.

"Dengar, Sungmin. Aku mau kau." Kyuhyun berkata dengan helaan napas. Sungmin hanya terdiam bingung. Jelas saja bingung. Kyuhyun _'kan _biasanya dingin padanya.

"Aku anggap iya." Kyuhyun menyenringai sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya setelah Sungmin mendorong dadanya lagi. Saat Sungmin masih mencari udara, Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin dan mengigitnya pelan. Sungmin menggeliat karena belum pernah ada orang yang menjilat telinganya.

"Kyu-kyuhyun..." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun lagi saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba pahanya. Saat Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan sayu, kurang lebih Sungmin tahu apa yang Kyuhyun mau dan Sungmin mulai merasa takut.

Setelah mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai paha Sungmin lagi dan saat Sungmin mengigit bibirnya Kyuhyun yakin kalau dia mau Sungmin. Dia mau Sungmin mengerang di bawahnya dan meneriakan namanya.

Sungmin terengah-engah saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam. Belum apa-apa. ini belum setengah jalan. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencumi leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap kulit putih Sungmin sampai kulit putih gadis itu menjadi kemerahan bahkan biru. Sungmin terus menggeliat dan meremas apa saja di sekitarnya saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas dadanya. Setelah cukup lama Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Sungmin sedikit berdecak saat gaun tidur yang Sungmin pakai menghalangi ciumannya. Dengan terbu-buru Kyuhyun melepas gaun itu dari tubuh Sungmin dan menghela napas kasar saat melihat tubuh Sungmin.

"Kalau kau menurut, aku janji tidak akan sakit." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh janji. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan Kyuhyun berpikir itu, _manis_.

Kyuhyun melepas bra Sungmin dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Kyuhyun mencium setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin dan menghisapnya kasar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun menghisap ujung dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberikan seringaian kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung memerah. Lalu Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin dan untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membuka kain penutup terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin dan melepas bajunya sendiri.

"Dengar, aku mau kau meremas pungguku dan meneriakan namaku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada rendah. Gairah sudah benar-benar merasukinya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan saat Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di punggung polos Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekali lagi dan mengecup dahi Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin merasakan sakit yang hebat di bagian tengah pahanya.

"Ah!" Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berteriak seliar itu. Sungguh. Seumur hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah merasa begini. Rasanya begitu penuh dan sesak.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun..." Sungmin merintih saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Yang pertama pasti sakit... sedikit... rileks saja." Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Saat mata mereka bertemu Kyuhyun meminta izin dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengangguk. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali bergerak dengan tempo lambat yang membuat Sungmin meleguh dan membisikan nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga berdesis beberapa kali setelah dia menaikan temponya. Saat temponya menjadi sangat cepat, Kyuhyun mulai mengakatan kata-kata kotor dan Sungmin menariaki nama Kyuhyun. Punggung Kyuhyun terasa perih akan cakaran kuku Sungmin tapi saat Kyuhyun mencapai puncak bersama Sungmin, semua rasa sakit itu hilang. Yang ada hanya kepuasan.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas merasa terusik akan nada dering ponselnya. Maka dengan asal pria itu mnjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya.

"Halo." Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Pria itu berkata dengan suara seraknya. Tentu saja dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak bekerja?" Saat suara ayahnya terdengar Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Kyuhyun sempat memeriksa nama pemanggil untuk memastikan dan mendesah pelan saat yakin kalau itu benar-benar ayahnya.

"Oh. Ya. Ayah, Sungmin sedang demam. Aku merawatnya tadi. Maaf aku lupa memberitahu ayah." Kyuhyun membuat suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kyuhyun memang merawat Sungmin semalam. Hanya saja, cara merawat yang Kyuhyun lakukan sedikit berbeda pagi tadi dan ayahnya tidak perlu tahu.

"Demam? Apa sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun bisa mendenegar perubahan suara ayahnya. Ayahnya terdengar panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. ayah, demamnya sudah turun. Sekarang Sungmin sedang tidur." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat tahu betapa cemas ayahnya.

"Oh. Syukurlah. Semoga Sungmin cepat sembuh. Rawat dia yang baik, Kyuhyun-ah." Suara ayahnya terdengar tenang dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan senyuman ayahnya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, ayah. Kami akan mampir Minggu depan." Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan dengan senyum tipis dan saat dia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dia mendapati Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" Kyuhyun membelai punggung polos Sungmin dan mengecup bibir gadis itu.

"Ah.. ti-tidak. Kyuhyun-sshi... tidak bekerja ka-karena aku. Maaf." Sungmin menghindari mata Kyuhyun dan memilih memandang dada polos Kyuhyun, walapun itu bukan pilihan yang bagus juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil terus mengusap punggung Sungmin. Pasti dia malu.

"Kyu-kyuhyun-sshi, mau makan siang?" Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat melihat jam. Sudah pukul tiga sore. Mereka benar-benar butuh makan.

"Hm... tapi kita harus mandi dulu." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin sampai membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Ah..a-ah... Kyuhyun-sshi mandi duluan saja." Sungmin mencoba mendorong dada Kyuhyun namun, Kyuhyun suda terlanjur mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Kita mandi bersama." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

.

Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sempurna. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau menatap Sungmin yang sedang memasak bisa jadi begini menyenangkan. Melihat punggung gadis itu dan wajah gadis itu yang memerah saat mata mereka bertemu. _Benar-benar indah_. Sudah jam 6 sore. Akhirnya mereka berdua mandi dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk menjebak Sungmin di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli kalau ingat bagaimana Sungmin mendesah lalu menutup wajahnya dnegan tangannya karena malu. Setelah bunyi kompor dimatikan terdenegar, Kyuhyun tersenyum sennag pada Sungmin.

"Se-selamat makan." Sungmin berkata setelah menyusun meja makan dengan berbagai macam makanan. Tapi... kenapa hanya ada satu piring nasi? Kyuhyun mengernyit dan kemudian menepuk keningnya. Tepat sebelum Sungmin membawa nampan berisi makanannya ke arah balkon Kyuhun menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Kau makan di sini. Mulai hari ini sampai selamanya kau makan di sini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan cepat. Sungmin sempat memiringkan kepalanya namun akhirnya gadis itu meletakan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk di seblah Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang suapi aku.. aaah..." Kyuhyun bersikap manja dan Sungmin bukannya marah malah tersipu akan perilakunya. Oh. Kyuhyun benar-benar sennag.

.

Malamnya setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menonton sebuah acara komedi di TV, Kyuhyun memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk tidur. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Bisa memeluk Sungmin sambil tertawa bersama adalah hal yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan. Tidak pernah sedetik pun Kyuhyun mengira dia akan melihat wajah Sungmin yang tertawa lepas. Sangat manis. Kyuhyun suka.

"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur." Kyuhyun merengakan otot-ototnya dan mulai berjalan ke kamar. Namun, saat Kyuhyun tidak merasa Sungmin mengikutinya ke kamar, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendesah saat melihat Sungmin sudah menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa. Cho Kyuhyun, bodoh, kau yang suruh dia tidur di sana.

"Sungmin. Kau tidur di kamar bersamaku. Mulai detik ini." Kyuhyun merenggut dan mengakat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam kamar. Kenapa Kyuhyun dulu bisa begitu buta akan pesona gadis ini?

.

Saat Kyuhyun bangun, Kyuhyun menemukan setelan jasnya sudah tergantung rapi di dekat lemari. Sudah jam enam pagi. Tentu saja Sungmin sudah bangun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menuang segelas susu. Sungmin tersipu saat Kyuhyun menciumnya. Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat pagi. Mereka akhirnya makan dengan sesekali saling menatap.

Saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja, pria itu meminta Sungmin memakaikan dasinya. Entah Sungmin memang polos atau gadis itu memang berniat menggodanya, saat memakaikan Kyuhyun dasi, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan fokus ke dasi merah Kyuhyun. Jadi, setelah Sungmin berkata, "Selesai," dengan sangat manis. Kyuhyun langsung mecium gadis itu dalam-dalam. Setelah beberapa kali membuat Sungmin terengah-engah, Kyuhyun ingat kalau dia harus bekerja jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan berangkat kerja. Setelah satu kecupan lagi, tentunya.

.

Saat Sungmin mendengar bunyi bel, Sungmin sempat mengira yang datang adalah Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan sesuatu. Tapi, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan repot-repot membunyikan bel. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau ibu Kyuhyun yang datang dan terseyum manis padanya. Sungmin sempat diam membatu untuk beberapa saat.

"_Eomonim. Annyeong haseyo_." Sungmin membungkukan badanya dan setelah itu ibu Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

"Ah! Sungmin-ah, ibu merindukanmu! Ibu bawa banyak makanan!" ibu Kyuhyun dengan semangat menunjukan dua termos makanan yang dipengangnya.

"Oh. Iya. Terima kasih_, eomonim_." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" ibu Kyuhyun refleks menyentuh dahi Sungmin dan tersenyum senang saat dia merasakan dahi Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah sehat_, eomonim_." Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"Ah.. kau sudah memasak ya?" Ibu Kuhyun sedikit cemberut saat melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. "Aku terlambat." Wanita itu menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. kita bisa menyimpannya utnuk makan siang?" Sungmin mengusulkan sambil tersenyum. Saat Sungmin tersenyum ibu Kyuhyun malah memberinya tatapan aneh. Ibu Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menatap Sungmin heran.

"Sungmin-ah, siapa yang melakukan ini?" wanita itu menatap Sungmin tajam sambil menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang penuh dengan noda kemerahan.

"Ah...it-itu..." Sungmin menunduk malu saat tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk berdalih.

"Kyuhyun ya? Kyuhyun bukan?" ibu Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Saat Sungmin mengagguk malu-malu ibu Kyuhyun langsung melompat dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Wah... sebentar lagi. Ibu akan punya cucu!" teriaknya senang.

.

Kyuhyun kaget saat dia menemukan ibunya di depan TV. Ibunya tersenyum manis padanya dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Ibu sudah bilang kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama!" Ibunya langsung memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam, kebingungan.

"Ada apa, bu? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Huh. Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kau mau berduaan dengan Sungmin terus ya?" ibunya mengerling dan Kyuhyun mulai mengerti apa maksud ibunya.

"Lain kali suruh Sungmin pakai baju musim dingin setelah melakukannya." Ibunya menambahkan sambil tersenyum geli. Oh. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo saat ibunya mencubit pipinya. Sial. Ibunya sudah tahu.

"Sungmin sudah sehat." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meniru ibunya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Iya. Ibu tahu. Kau merawatnya dengan baik. Ah... Cho Kyuhyun anak ibu." Ibunya mencuibt pipinya sekali lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengomel.

"Aku bukan akan kecil lagi, bu." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Iya tahu! Eh... tapi kau tidak memaksanya _'kan_? Soalnya Sungmin masih trauma." Tiba-tiba ibunya cemberut dan memberikan tatapan menuduh padanya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Trauma?

"Tidak apa-apa." Ibunya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Ada apa, bu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun mendesak ibunya.

"Ish... sebenarnya ini rahasia. Orang tua Sungmin meminta ibu untuk merahasiakannya dan ibu sudah berjanji..." ibunya tambah cemberut dan Kyuhyun tambah penasaran.

"Bu?" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ish. Ya sudah ibu ceritakan." Ibunya merenggut dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

.

Ibunya sudah pulang. Setelah makan malam ibu Kyuhyun langsung pulang. Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk mengantar tapi ibunya menolak habis-habisan. Jadilah Kyuhyun di sini, memandangi Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Setelah selesai gadis itu tersenyum senang dan Kyuhyun merasa dadanya bergetar. Senyuman manis. Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum setulus tadi. Sialnya Sungmin tersenyum pada piring-piring bersih bukan padanya.

"Sungmin... kau mau mandi? Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ah... iya." Sungmin mengangguk canggung dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Saat Sungmin mandi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menonton apa saja yang ada di TV. Dia menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa tapi, pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"_Sungmin... dia sedikit trauma pada laki-laki. Dulu waktu umurnya sepuluh tahun, supirnya hampir memerkosanya. Untung saja Sungmin berhasil kabur. Sejak saat itu dia jadi pendiam dan ketakutan setiap bertemu dengan laki-laki. Bahkan... ayahnya. Mungkin dia kaget, karena supirnya sudah bekerja pada ayahnya sejak dia bayi. Jadi... sekarang, ibu tanya, apa kau maksanya? Kalau kau tidak memaksanya berarti ini kemajuan besar!" _

Suara ibunya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Trauma. Kyuhyun merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Pantas saja Sungmin selalu takut tiap dia menatapnya.

"_Eh tapi, tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang terjadi... soalnya Sungmin tidak mau cerita. Tapi, supirnya mengakui perbuatannya. Eh... dua tahun yang lalu supirnya juga datang ke rumah Sungmin dan minta maaf. Sungmin bilang dia memaafkannya... tapi dia makin terlihat murung sejak itu. Coba kau yang tanya."_

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia cukup penasaran. Haruskah dia tanya?

"Kyuhyun-sshi... aku sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna biru pucat dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Terlihat sangat cantik.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya. Sudah berapa lama dia duduk dan melamun?

"Ayo. Tidur." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin setelah gadis itu mengangguk.

Saat sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang malu-malu berbaring di sebelahnya. Ini bukan yang pertama _'kan_?

"Mendekatlah." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya.

Mereka berdiam diri cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata, "Sungmin... tadi ibu menceritakan sebuah rahasia padaku." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang.

"Ra-rahasia?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Hn. Ibu bilang... kau akan menceritakan detailnya padaku." Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk gelisah dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau cerita. Kita tidur saja ya." Mata Kyuhyun melembut. Pria itu mengelus kepala Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya.

Kyuhyun hampir tertidur saat Sungmin berkata, "A-awalnya... Joowon _ahjusshi _datang menjemputku seperti biasa... ta-tapi... tiba-tiba Joowon _ahjusshi_... memintaku ikut ke sebuah gedung ko-kosong... katanya ibu menungguku di sana. La-lalu..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam saat gadis itu berhenti berbicara dan mulai menangis. "Lalu?" tanyanya lembut.

"La-lalu... Joowon _ahjusshi_ menciumku dan me-meraba tubuhku... aku ta-takut... un-untung ada batu. Ja-jadi... a-aku pukul ke-kepala Joowon _ahjusshi_... dan kabur." Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sungmin menunduk lagi dan menangis.

"Menangislah." Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat dan mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Se-setelah aku berlari ak-aku bertemu dengan _eomonim_." Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Ibuku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi.

"I-iya. _Eomonim_ yang menolongku." Sungmin tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ah... permen cokelat." Mata Kyuhyun membesar dan dia tersenyum girang.

"Iy-iya... permen cokelat." Sungmin balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu ibu bawa. Kau menangis sendirian di ruang tamu. Aku ingat. Ibu sangat sibuk waktu itu. Ibu menelepon banyak orang." Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Iy-iya." Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Ah... Sungmin." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau gadis itu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku..." Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena Sungmin langsung mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Kyuhyun merenggut dan Sungmin tertawa. Tertawa lepas. Sangat bahagia.

"Kyuhyun-sshi lucu kalau begitu..." Sungmin tersenyum. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menunduk canggung karena tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maaf." Katanya lagi.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Kau harus banyak tertawa." Kyuhyun membelai pipi gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"_Saranghae_." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali mendekap Sungmin dan menciumi puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku jahat sekali padamu, ya?"

"Tidak!" Sungmin menjawab sambil menggelngkan kepalanya. _Manis sekali._

"Kau tidak suka aku?" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya.

"Su-suka..." Sungmin kembali menunduk.

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Kyuhyun mengernyit akan kata-katanya sendiri. Pasti dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merenggut. Setelah dengan cepat Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Manis sekali." Kyuhyun terus mengelus kepala Sungmin dan tertawa.

"_Na-nado... saranghae_." Sungmin berbisik.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan bolos kerja lagi." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sebuah seringai dan Sungmin hanya bisa melongo saat pria itu melumat bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun kecil sedang bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja saat ibunya datang dengan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara dan terlihat sangat memilukan. Kyuhyun sedang menikmati sebuah permen cokelat yang dibelinya secara diam-diam. Dia sudah menabung selama dua hari untuk tiga buah permen cokelat. Ibunya melarangnya makan-makanan manis. Katanya, akan merusak gigi. Dia sudah menghabiskan satu buah permen cokelat saat ibunya berlari untuk mencari ponselnya dan menelepon banyak orang._

"_Sayang, ahjumma akan menelepon sekolahmu. Tunggu ya." Ibunya berkata sambil memegang sebuah buku. Sepertinya buku sekolah. _

_Gadis itu masih menangis setelah beberapa menit dan Kyuhyun hanya diam di bawah kolong meja sambil menatap gadis itu. Dia sangat ketakutan... mungkin dia dimarahi ibunya, pikir Kyuhyun. _

_Setelah memastikan ibunya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyapa gadis itu, "Hai. Aku Kyuhyun. Kenapa menangis?" _

_Gadis itu terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun. Air matanya masih terus menetes. _

"_Ini. Untukmu." Kyuhyun meletakan sebuah permen cokelat di atas tangan gadis itu dan tersenyum. _

"_Aku menabung untuk membelinya. Jadi, kau harus senang dan bangga. Aku orang yang tidak suka berbagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat gadis itu mulai membuka plastik pembungkus permen cokelat itu._

_Kyuhyun duduk di samping gadis itu dan memakan sebuah permen cokelat lain yang ada di sakunya. Saat gadis itu memasukan permen cokelat itu ke mulutnya, tangisnya berhenti. _

"_Enak? Aku beli yang paling mahal. Jangan bilang-bilang ibuku ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat gadis itu mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. _

.

.

Fin.

a/n: aneh ya? Udah di-warning ya. Pasti pada nyesel bacanya ya? Hahaha. Aneh banget emang. Jadi seminggu yang lalu, sepupuku nikah dijodohin gitu terus tiba2 aku nulis ginian. Yah gitu deh. Sorry for typo ya. Terima kasih sudah baca^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih tidur di sebelahnya dengan damai. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Istrinya yang cantik yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, jadi dia bebas memandangi Sungmin seharian. Kyuhyun menepis helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin dengan senyuman. Setelah beberapa kali membelai wajah Sungmin akhirnya gadis itu mengeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Pagi." Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Pa-pagi... Kyu-kyuhyun..." Sungmin menjawab dengan canggung. Sungmin masih belum terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang baik padanya.

"Kyuhyun-shhi, mau sarapan?" Sungmin merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Boleh. Bisa kita sarapan roti?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mau makan roti. Ditambah selai kacang pasti enak.

"Tentu!" Sungmin mengangguk dan berlari keluar kamar. Karena ini hari Minggu, jadi makan dulu baru mandi.

.

Senin pagi datang lagi. Setelah Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan, Kyuhyun berangkat kerja. Lalu setelah dia duduk bosan di depan TV, Sungmin memutuskan untuk belanja. Bahan makanan di kulkas sudah mulai menipis. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual bahan makanan. Dari dulu Sungmin suka sekali memasak jadi melihat berbagai macam sayuran dan buah-buahan adalah pemadangan yang indah buat Sungmin. Saat Sungmin memasuki bagian danging, Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Omo! Maafkan aku!" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dan membantu seorang wanita yang ditabraknya.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa... oh! Kau!" Wanita yang Sungmin tabrak berteriak saat wajah mereka bertemu.

"Ah... ya?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wanita itu heran.

"Kau tidak ingat aku ? Ah... padahal aku ingat kau." Wanita itu merengut.

"Oh.." Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin ingat dan mengernyit. Dia... wanita itu... yang dulu Kyuhyun bawa ke rumah.

.

Disinilah Sungmin dengan wanita itu, di sebuah kafe terdekat. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak pesanan mereka datang tapi, mereka hanya diam saja.

"Ah... namamu? Aneh sekali kalau kita berbincang tanpa saling mengenal." Wanita itu terlihat cantik dan modis. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Sungmin... huh. Sungmin tidak mau membahasnya.

"Sungmin _imnida_." Sungmin sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ah. Si brengsek itu. Siapa nama suamimu? Tega sekali." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap kopinya.

"Kyu-kyuhyun..." Sungmin merasakan hatinya teriris. Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal?

"Oh.. Kyuhyun? Apa kau masih bersamanya?" wanita itu meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Iya..." jawab Sungmin ragu. Sepertinya, menerima ajakan wanita ini untuk berbincang di kafe adalah ide buruk. Rasanya Sungmin mau menangis sekarang.

"Kibum. Namaku Kibum." Wanita itu tersenyum setelah mendengus.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Wanita itu memberikan tatapan aneh pada Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin-sshi? Kenapa kau masih bersama dengan Kyuhyun?" Wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Kibum bingung.

"Kau tahu... kalau aku jadi kau aku akan membunuh pria itu sejak pertama aku tinggal denganya. Oh.. aku sangat jahat. Kau terlihat sangat baik." Wanita menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Kenapa?

Iya. Kenapa Sungmin diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu?

Sungmin tidak tahu. Sungmin hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya percaya kalau Sungmin baik-baik saja. Hanya itu. Sungmin tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain. Kyuhyun... yang mendiamkannya... Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan wanita lain.. tiba-tiba hati Sungmin terasa sangat sakit sampai gadis itu menangis. Menangis tanpa suara.

"Sungmin-sshi? Oh. Astaga. Aku minta maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu atau apa..." Kibum bergegas duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan merangkul Sungmin. Sesekali dia mengusap punggung Sungmin dan terus berkata maaf.

"Kyu-kyuhyun... menolongku." Sungmin tersenyum pahit saat menatap Kibum. Dia sedikit menyeka air matanya dengan tissue yang Kibum berikan.

"Oh... iya. Lupakan saja. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku... hanya heran kenapa kau masih mau bersamanya... Kau tahu..." Kibum berkata dengan panik. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa. aku memang bodoh. Dulu, waktu sekolah aku selalu dapat rangking rendah." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum tapi air matanya terus mengalir.

"Oh... sudah jangan menangis." Kibum terus mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Dulu... karena aku bodoh, aku tidak punya teman... jadi aku selalu sendirian. Kyuhyun-sshi adalah orang pertama yang memberiku sebuah hadiah. Selain ibu dan ayah... tentunya. Saat aku pergi berkumpul dengan keluarga besar ayah aatu ibu... sepupuku akan menjauhiku... waktu Kyuhyun-sshi memberikanku sebuah permen cokelat rasanya hatiku sangat damai. Aku merasa... dihargai..." Sungmin berkata sambil terus memegangi dadanya. Ini yang dia perlukan. Dia perlu seorang teman untuk bercerita. Dia kesepian.

"Kibum-sshi, mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" Sungmin tersenyum senang kepada wanita itu.

"Oh. Tentu saja." Kibum menangguk. Sejujurnya dia bingung harus apa.

"Ibu sering menceritakan ini padaku... dulu ada seorang pemuda yang sangat baik hati. Apa pun yang orang minta pasti akan dia berikan. Dia adalah seorang kaya yang mempunyai sebuah hutan luas yang penuh dnegan berbagai macam makanan. Namun, dia tidak bahagia karena keluarganya membencinya. Dia sangat kesepian. Suatu hari.. seorang ibu datang padanya untuk meminta sebuah apel dari pohon yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Tentu saja pemuda itu langsung memberikannya. Dia senang karena dia bisa membuat orang lain senang. Tapi lama-kelamaan ibu itu datang setiap hari untuk meminta apel bahkan sampai akhirnya ibu itu meminta pohon apel tersebut. Karena pria itu baik... pria itu memberikannya. Lalu, kebaikan pemuda itu tersebar kemana-mana sampai semua orang datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda itu menjadi seorang gelandangan karena semua yang dia punya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Setelah semua yang dia berikan kepada orang lain, pemuda itu malah diusir dari hutan miliknya sendiri. Setelah itu, pemuda itu memutskan untuk menggembara. Dia hanya membawa bajunya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Di dalam perjalanan, ada seseorang yang meminta celananya, bajunya, lalu yang terakhir sepatunya, sampai akhirnya dia telanjang. Setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh dia sampai di sebuah hutan yang berbahaya. Di sana dia bertemu dengan beberapa monster yang kelaparan. Monster-monster itu meminta kakinya, lalu tangannya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak bisa bejalan dan hampir mati kehabisan darah. Sebelum dia mati... seseorang datang kepdanya dan memberikan dia sebuah kertas. Di sana tertulis, _dasar bodoh_. Lalu, setelah itu pemuda itu menangis.. dan dia berkata. Ah... Kibum-sshi? Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?" Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan menatap Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman. Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Dia bilang, _terima kasih. Seumur hidupku belum pernah ada yang memberikanku hadiah._ Lalu dia mati. Cerita itu.. mengajarkanku untuk terus berbuat baik. Walaupun orang lain tidak menganggapnya." Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Ah... Sungmin-sshi." Kibum langsung memeluk gadis itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang wanita bodoh." Kibum berkata disela-sela tangisnya.

.

Sungmin pulang dengan beberapa kantung sayur-mayur. Setelah sedikit kerepotan untuk membuka pintu akhinya dia berhasil membawa semua kantong-kantong belanjaannya ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu dia memindahkannya ke dalam kulkas sambil bersenandung. Rasanya sangat lega setelah memberitahu apa yang dia rasakan kepada seseorang. Walaupun, dia tidak begitu kenal orang itu. Setelah mereka berdua menangis habis-habisan di kafe. Kibum berjanji pada Sungmin kalau dia akan mencoba mencintai suaminya dengan tulus dan tidak selingkuh lagi. Dia juga berjanji kalau dia akan membunuh Kyuhyun kalau pria itu berani selingkuh atau menyakiti Sungmin.

Dulu waktu Sungmin terlahir dengan IQ dibawah rata-rata, ibunya menangisinya tiap malam. Sungmin bisa membaca saat umurnya 13 tahun. Gadis itu bahkan harus bersekolah di sekolah khusus. Hanya ibunya temannya. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun membekas dihatinya. Hari itu dia seperti diberikan kekuatan untuk tersenyum. Keluarganya bersekolah di luar negri dengan kemampuan di berbagai bidang. Jadi, waktu Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah seluruh kerabatnya mencibir. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sungmin selalu menangis setiap acara keluarga. Menikah adalah hal terbesar yang dilakukannya dalam hidupnya. Apalagi menikahi seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi yang menganggap remeh ibunya. Karena itu dia harus bertahan demi ibunya. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan membuat ibunya terus tersenyum secerah senyuman ibunya di pesta pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungmin... Sungmin..." Sungmin mengeliat saat pipinya dielus lembut. Saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tertidur di sini ya?" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin dan mengcup dahi Sungmin.

"Ma-maaf." Sungmin memberikan sebuah senyum paksaan pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya pada Kyuhyun atau tidak. Kyuhyun yang besikap baik padanya mungkin hanya sebuah mimpi. Kyuhyun bisa berubah kapan saja dan Sungmin siap akan itu.

"Tadi aku mampir ke sebuah toko mainan... ibu bilang kau suka kelinci." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda. Rasanya Sungmin mau menangis. Dia suka sekali kelinci. Bolehkan dia berharap?

"Iya.." Kata Sungmin sambil menarik boneka itu kepelukannya dan menangis.

"Eh... kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun panik dan memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata gadis itu berkali-kali.

"Aku senang... terima kasih." Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan hanya diam dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun berkata setelah beberapa saat. Kali ini, Sungmin yang bingung. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku menunggumu... untuk memukulku. Tapi, kau tidak melakukannya. Aku menunggumu meneriakiku tapi, kau tidak melakukannya. Aku menunggumu, lari dariku tapi kau malah tersenyum dangat manis... Sungmin... katakan sesuatu... tampar aku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sungmin hampir melompat saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyuhyun-sshi jangan menangis... maafkan aku." Sungmin menjadi khawatir dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun secepat mungkin.

"Jangan minta maaf. Hanya aku yang pantas minta maaf di sini. Aku hanya marah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku menyakitimu begitu dalam... Kenapa kau bisa memaafkanku secepat itu?" Kyuhyun pasti terlihat cengeng sekarang. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua beban hatinya selama sebulan ini.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-sshi..." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan membiarkan pria itu menagis di bahunya. Kyuhyun sesekali merintih sampai membuat Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terasa sangat rapuh.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas... tapi.. bisakan kita memulainya dari awal? Ak-aku..." Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara karena Sungmin sudah menciumnya. Setelah beberapa kali saling memanggut, Sugmin mengangguk. "Tuntu saja. Kita mulai dari awal..." lanjut Sungmin.

"Terima kasih... sekarang kau jangan menangis.." Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Sungmin dan tersenyum senang. Pria itu mengeluarkan dua buah pemen cokelat dari saku bajunya dan berkata, "Hai. Aku Kyuhyun. Kenapa menangis? Ini. Untukmu." Kyuhyun meletakan sebuah permen cokelat di atas tangan Sungmin itu dan tersenyum. "Aku menabung untuk membelinya. Jadi, kau harus senang dan bangga. Aku orang yang tidak suka berbagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menerima sebuah permen cokelat itu. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengamati bungkusnya. Ah.. sama. Permen cokelat yang sama seperti dulu. Sambil tersenyum Sungmin membuka pembungkusnya dan memakan permen cokelat itu.

"Enak? Aku beli yang paling mahal. Jangan bilang-bilang ibuku ya." Kyuhyun menambahkan sambil tertawa.

"Iya. Tidak akan aku bilang siapa-siapa." Sungmin berbisik dan ikut tertawa.

"Kita mulai dari awal..." Kyuhyun berkata lagi dan Sungmin menangguk.

.

.

_Kyuhyun kecil masih duduk diam saat seorang wanita datang dan memeluk gadis kecil di depannya. Gadis menangis lagi setelah wanita itu memeluknya. Saat Kyuhyun melirik ke arah ibunya, Kyuhyun kaget karena ibunya juga ikut menangis. _

"_Minnie-ah... maafkan ibu ya. Ibu tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian lagi... maaf..." Wanita itu terus emngucapkan kata maaf dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Kalau wanita ini ibunya, artinya gadis ini tidak menagis karena ibunya. Ibunya juga menangis dan minta maaf. _

_Diam-diam Kyuhyun memasukan dua bungkus permen cokelat yang tadi dia makan dengan gadis itu ke sakutnya. Kalau ibunya tahu... bisa bahaya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun merengut tidak senang. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah dengan susah payah membuat gadis itu diam. Dia sampai memberikan sebuah pemen cokelatnya yang berharga. Siapa _sih ahjumma_ ini?_

"_Pergi!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menarik gadis itu dari pelukan ibunya. "Tadi dia sudah berhenti menangis... _ahjumma_ membuat dia menangis lagi!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. _Ahjumma_ ini pasti tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan sabuk kuningnya di kelas Taekwondo. Awas saja. _

_Ibunya dan _ahjumma_ itu menatap Kyuhyun heran. Anehnya gadis di sebelah Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun memeriksa uang di saku bajunya. Hmm... masih ada sedikit. Kalau dia beli permen cokelat yang paling mahal hanya cukup untuk membeli satu... tapi kalau dia membeli permen cokelat yang harganya lebih murah bisa dapat dua. _

_Kemudian dengan mantap Kyuhyun menarik tangan gadis itu keluar rumah. "Ayo, kita beli permen cokelat lagi." Kata Kyuhyun penuh janji. Dia sudah tidak peduli kalau ibunya akan memarahinya. Dia tidak suka melihat gadis ini menangis. _

_Setelah Kyuhyun dan gadis itu pergi ibu Kyuhyun dan ibu Sungmin saling bertatapan penuh tanya. _

"_Ah... dia Cho Kyuhyun, anakku." Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum senang._

_._

_._

_Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun terus memikirkan si gadis pemen cokelat. Setelah makan permen cokelat bersama gadis itu menghilang. Ibunya bilang gadis itu pindah ke Jepang dan saat Kyuhyun bertanya pada ayahnya, ayahnya bialng Jepang itu snagat jauh dari Korea. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut kesal setiap memikirkan gadis itu. Pokoknya dia akan ke Jepang kalau dia sudah besar. Harus!_

.

.

Fin.

a/n: Kali ini beneran fin. Oh... curhat dikit boleh ya? Jadi sebenernya waktu saya buka ffn saya mau post ini. Soalnya setelah saya post saya ngerasa juga kalo ini ff gak jelas banget. Hahaha. Jadi saya bikin sequel aja. Seharusnya ini mah digabung aja ya? Maaf ya. Waktu bikinnya buru-buru. Hehehe. Terus saya liat komen yang bikin sakit mata. Beneran deh. Sebelom liat review ini saya juga udah ngerasa ceritanya gak jelas.. jadi saya mau bikin sequel. Yah.. saya tau saya gak sempurna jadi saya pasti terima semua kritik apalagi saran. Tapi, kalo emang gak suka sama ffnya mohon kritiknya yang baik bahasanya. Terus kalo emang gak suka sama tulisan saya tolong block aja akun ini. Maaf kalo gak suka sama ff ini. Saya nulis karena seneng aja kok. Jadi.. tadi ada guest yang bikin komen gini,

**thor ini story benar2 ga msk akal  
ada gitu suami bawa selingkuhan ke rumah trs ML di dpn istrinya ?  
Yg ada selingkuhan itu di umpetin  
Sebodoh2 nya manusia klo di hianati di selingkuhin smp d bw ke rmh yrs ML masa ga marah ?  
thor bikin ff yg realistis n logic dong  
Situ mikir pk otak kan bukan pake pantat  
Klo yg mikir otak yg kluar pst bgs realistis n logic  
Nah klo yg kluar dr pantat kan TAi menurut sy situ mikirnya pake pantat jd story situ ky tai ga berguna sm sx.  
Klo kyu mw selingkuh trs ML yah d luar rmh lah  
Klo min tau kyu selingkuh kan bs mergokin di luar  
Masa ming ga marah ? ga sakit hati ? Ga merasa harga dirinya di injak2 ?  
Masa gada tindakan min yg bikin kyu spya menyesal ? Masa kyu ga dpt ganjaranya dah jahat sm min ?  
Hrsnya bikin ff yg jln ceritanya realistis n logic  
Ada pesan positif yg bs di sampaikan  
Enak bgt ya jd kyu jd org jahat n kejam trs penjahat kelamin tp gada hukuman n penyesalan  
Kasian bgt min pasrah aja di injak2 harga dirinya  
Min ky pengemis cinta ky ga laku aja di perlakukan semena2 sm kyu  
FF yg sangat hancur n gagal totallll  
Thor klo blm bs jd author berkualitas mending belajar aja dlu dr pd bikin sampah di ffn**

Saya biasa aja kalo dia bilang ff ini jelek atau apa. Banyak kok yang protes sama jalan ceritanya yang emang saya akuin aneh hahahaha. Tapi bahasanya bikin mata saya sakit. Apa lagi bagian saya mikir pake pantat. Ini yang ini,

**Situ mikir pk otak kan bukan pake pantat  
Klo yg mikir otak yg kluar pst bgs realistis n logic  
Nah klo yg kluar dr pantat kan TAi menurut sy situ mikirnya pake pantat jd story situ ky tai ga berguna sm sx.**

Aduh. Maaf ya kalo saa nyampah ffn. Saya tau dan nyadar banget tulisan saya masih banyak kurangnya tapi, saya mirki pake otak kok^^

Jadi yah... saling menghargai aja ya.

Sorry for typo~~

Makasih udah baca ya. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas ._.


End file.
